In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an improved radiator hoist and repair mechanism and more particularly to a mechanism adapted to hoist and repair exceptionally large sized radiators.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,947, a radiator hoist and repair bench mechanism is disclosed which includes a special radiator clamping device supported by a swinging hoist member mounted on a post. The clamping device grips a radiator. The hoist then raises the radiator and positions the radiator on a test and repair bench.
While the mechanism described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,947 is extremely useful, it has been found that exceptionally large radiators are difficult to support and move. For example, the described mechanism can become unstable if not properly operated.
In order to alleviate such instability and to increase the capability of such devices to handle extremely large sized radiators, the device of the present invention was developed.